Secret Admire
by GummyBears4me
Summary: Lucy is receiving love notes from her Secret Admirer and Natsu doesn't like it, and by all means he tries to stop it even if he was to take Lucy by Force, Lucy is in trouble and what if her only way out is by the getting help from her Admirer..?
1. The Magic of Love

**Secret Admire  
**

* * *

**~ The Magic of Love ~**

**_Love is like Magic and it always will be,_  
**

**_for love still remains life's sweet  
_**

**_Mystery!  
_**

**_Love works in Ways that are wondrous and strange_**

**_and there's nothing in life that  
_**

**_Love cannot change!  
_**

**_Love can transform the most common place  
_**

**_into beauty and splendor and sweetness  
_**

**_and grace!  
_**

**_Love is unselfish, understanding, and kind,  
_**

**_for it sees with its heart and not with  
_**

**_its mind!  
_**

**_Love is the answer that everyone seeks-  
_**

**_Love is the language that every heart speaks-  
_**

**_Love can't be bought, it is priceless and free,  
_**

**_Love like pure magic is a sweet Mystery!  
_**

**_ ~ Your one and only Secret Admire~  
_**

* * *

**Lucy finished reading the letter and held it close to her heart. Her Heart was pounding inside her chest like crazy. Her cheeks were the color of strawberry red and her lips curled up forming a small smile. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle.**

**From that day on she knew. She was in Love, and with a complete stranger too.  
**

**This is my First Fan Fiction so hope you guys like it :T  
**

**The poem is called ~ The magic of Love ~ owned by Helen Rice  
**

**Plz review it would make me soo happy :0)  
**


	2. The Blue Note

**First of all thanks to Hinagiku Zeelmart, KAra Ice, x3m King12 and PantherLily1 for reviewing and liking my story it made me so happy =) thank you soo much. So here is my next chapter of Secret Admire. Sorry if it took long i just started school, Enjoy :)**

* * *

**~A Blue Note~  
**

It had been only a week since Lucy Heartfilia moved to Magnolia and started attending Fairy Tail Academy. She had already made lots of friends and gotten used to Fairy Tail, especially because of her secret admire. It all started on her third day of attending Fairy Tail.

_She was walking towards her locker after math class. There was no one in the hallway since the bell had rang twelve minutes ago, she had gotten lost and was now late for history class with Max-sensei. As she opened her locker to change her text books a small blue note fell to the ground. She immediately noticed it and bent down to pick it up and as she opened the note to read its contents she blushed cherry red.  
_

_**~ Changes ~**  
_

_**I am just beginning to make some definite**_

_** changes in my life.  
**_

_**Some of them will take time,  
**_

_**Some will cause me grief,  
**_

_**Some will mean risk  
**_

_**and a lot of growing pains,  
**_

_**But whatever the cause,  
**_

_**I know i will make it..  
**_

_**It's having someone like you  
**_

_**to see me through  
**_

_**both the good times  
**_

_**and the bad  
**_

_**that makes me so sure...  
**_

_**It's because i like you!  
**_

_**~ Your one and only Secret Admire ~  
**_

* * *

_Lucy stood there in shock, she was speechless. Her head was as loud as a bee hive storming with questions._

**Secret admire? who?did she knew him?or was it a she?****Was he hot or cute?Older or younger?What grade was he in? Was it a joke?Was it for someone else?What did he mean by beginning? Was he planning on writing to her again?Did he like her?What was his name?Did she knew him? Or was it a she?  
**

_Her thoughts were broken off by the sound of the bell. Telling students it was time to change class. She quickly brushed off and placed the blue note in her right pocket. Slamming the door to her locker,then rushing to her next class she didn't want to miss class again. _**  
**

_As she ran down the hall a Raven hair boy watched her from afar. A tint of pink in his cheeks and a smile in his lips._

**:0) sooo w**_**hat you guys think? please review it makes me jump up and scream like a small fan-girl when i see a review :T**__  
_

**I plan to make Gray and Natsu appear in the next chapter, soo please have patience thks **_  
_

**Ps. poem by Gail Nishimoto ;)  
**


	3. From Sad to a Laugh

**Awww you guys make me jump,roll and scream like a five year old. Super Duper Thanks to AniManians17, MartiaLae, Red kisses and Dark secrets( like your name by the way so creative) Wolf Crusade, mishaHeartfilia and XxxangelheartedxxX for liking/reviewing/following or adding to favorite My Secret Admire. And also thanks to all the people that viewed my story. =0)**

* * *

**_~From Sad to a Laugh~_  
**

_Lu-Chan? Are you OK you been spacing off lately. Breaking away from her thoughts she looked up to see a small blue haired girl next to her a worried look on her face._

_"Ugh... sorry Levy-Chan i just don't feel good" said the blonde her thoughts still running wild. She hated lying to Levy she was her best friend after all she just hated to see Levy worry about her. Especially because she couldn't stop thinking about the blue note in her locker. What if she took it seriously and it was just a prank on the new kid. Then again what if she took it as a joke and hurt someones feelings? Lucy just * Sighed* in frustration and placed her head on the desk.  
_

_'What's wrong Luce, ate some bad fish? the voice coming from a boy a little older than Lucy. He had pink ( well almost salmon like hair) and had Big black eyes and his usual toothy grin, he was also hearing a white scaled scarf around his neck. "hmm" mumbled Lucy her head still on the desk not bothering to look up.  
_

_Lucy's not feeling well, so how about we let her rest for today,Natsu? said the Blue haired girl walking to her desk in front of the class. Levy was really smart and was such a bookworm so normally she would sit in the front leaving her best-friend and Natsu in the back. As she left Lucy mentally thanked her. Levy-Chan was always looking out for her even when it wasn't necessary. Lucy then noticed Natsu take his seat next to her she didn't feel like talking so she stayed with her head down.  
_

_After seeing Levy leave,Natsu sat on his seat which was next to Lucy's. " I'm so lucky" he thought a shade of pink in his cheeks. " WAIT ! " what the hell was he thinking his friend wasn't feeling well and he was over here thinking how lucky he was. He was such a jerk. He hated himself for being so dense. After scolding himself he caught himself starring at Lucy. Not in an evil or perverted way or anything but in a admiring way as if appreciating a piece of art . Lucy seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and so was he until he hear an annoying voice that broke both of there thoughts off.  
_

_Oyy! Flame head your blocking my way!  
_

_HuH! What ya called me Ice-Princess? responded Natsu to the boy in front of him. He had spiky raven hair and has wearing a pair of black pants and no shirt  
_

_You heard Me Flame Head ! responded the raven hair hitting his forehead against Natsu's. Both now standing head-to head sending evil glares and names at each other.  
_

_**Flame Head!**  
_

_**Ice-Princess!  
**_

_**Fire Idiot!  
**_

_**Ice-Stripper!  
**_

_**Flame Freak!  
**_

_**AT LEAST I HAVE CLOTHES ON YOU EXHIBITIONIST !**_

_**F CK WERE MY CLOTHES GO! ** after hearing the last words the raven hair boy quickly started to look for his clothes.**  
**_

_**Jajajajajaja** **! **the pink haired boy broke out in chuckles after seeing his rival desperately look for his clothes.  
_

_Lucy who had seen the whole scene unravel before her couldn't help but laugh too. Her laugh was soft and gentle but a bit teasing too, It was her own personal Laugh. Her laughter caught both boys by surprise leaving a shade of pink in both the boys cheeks. Lucy couldn't help but feel a lot better this was the first time she laughed after finding the blue note in her locker._

_Glad to see your better" said the raven hair boy in front of her giving her a small wink. Lucy could feel her cheeks grow hot. Not for the fact that he was talking to her but the fact that he was now only in his boxers and he was winking at her. She could see his entire body it was toned and muscular and just by thinking about it made Lucy blush like crazy. She immediately looked down at her shoes to prevent from making eye contact with the boy and nodded as he passed by taking his seat behind her.  
_

_**Natsu's P.O.V**  
_

_Glad to see your better" said the annoying Ice-stripper to Lucy giving her a small wink. Lucy's cheeks grew red and she looked at the floor nodding as he took his seat behind her. It took all my might not to punch the Icy-Freak. Why was Ice-Head flirting with Lucy? He got mad just thinking about that Idiot and his Lucy together.**WAIT**! did i just called her my Lucy? I'm i even listening to my self speak? I sound like a complete moron.  
_

_I just *sighed* and sat back down. Class was boring so I was snoozing off.  
_

_Even in my dreams i thought of Lucy. "If you only knew how much you mean to me Luce" i whispered. Slowly drifting away in my sleep i called Lucy's name one last time before my eyes completely gave out._

_**"LUCY**'' i whispered_

_**So what you guys think? I didn't like it it felt kind of off like i developed it to fast and i know Natsu is way out of character. :S** **OHH also im sooo sorry if it was late but i just started school and i got lots of homework ( like who gives homework on the first day of school? I'll tell you who my meany teachers that's who -_- anyhow REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ohh and disclaimer i do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters some guy does =P LOL.  
**_


	4. A Close Friend

**Sup, people. OK i been getting reviews about my grammar ( sorry i suck at writing) so sorry if my spelling or grammar is not so good I'll try to fix it i promise. Another thing is you guys keep telling me to make longer chapters, so i will try to make them longer. So lets make a deal i will make longer chapters with better grammar if you guys decide to wait a little longer for the updates. DEAL OR NO DEAL?**** :0) and thanks to all the people that reviewed I'm so happy i actually did homework. And one more thing This story is in a third person point of view, i don't know if you guys caught that or not so I'm just trowing that out there; there are some parts were i do a characters point of view but I'll let you guys know :) oh and sorry this chapter is short. love you!**

* * *

******~A Close Friend~**

**Summary:  
**

**Ok so what has happen so far- Lucy Heartfilia just started attending Fairy Tail Academy. Were she made lots of friends; one day she found a little blue note in her locker containing a poem supposedly for her. Lucy is both worried and happy about the note and whom is from. At class her partner Natsu sits next to her and her newly made friend Gray sits behind her in the last row. Natsu has feelings for Lucy but she doesn't know. So what will happen to Lucy?  
**

_It had been a week since Lucy had found the blue note in her locker, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She really thought someone liked her. Like that could happen right? She was standing in front of her locker just starring at it. She could hear people whispering and snickering about her, but she didn't care she was more worried about what will happen if she opened her locker. Will a note be inside? or just her usual stuff?_**  
**

**BOO!**_  
_

**Kyaaa!  
**

**JaJaJaJaJa!  
**

**What's wrong with you Natsu ?!** _You scared the living hell out of me! said the blonde holding both her hands in her chest trying to keep her heart from exploding. Looking up she saw the boy which had scared her, he had pink-salmony hair and was giving her a huge toothy grin as if saying how proud he was that he just sacred her. He had a white scarf around his neck even though they were in the middle of summer. His blazer was open and his shirt was un-tucked with a few of the top buttons on his shirt un-buttoned; reveling some of his upper chest. _

_"Sorry, Luce i didn't think you were such as scary cat" said the boy in front of her giving out a few chuckles. "I'm not a scary cat! responded Lucy her hands now folded across her chest, her head turning away from the boy. "Hey Luce? Who can you scare the living hell out of someone when there not dead? asked the boy his eyes trying to catch Lucy's. Lucy face palmed, " It's just a saying Natsu' said the blonde turning around to face her locker one more time. With out realizing she started to un-lock her locker. "37-...37...37"Ugh, i forgot my locker combination! screamed Lucy violently yanking the combination lock. "37-15-48" said a the boy next to her.  
_

_Lucy turned around to see the pink haired boy leaning against the lockers and was looking straight at her. His eyes were now focused on her; they were making direct eye contact and none of them moved or distracted there view form each other. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds which seemed like hours until Lucy blinked; she immediately focused her eyes on her locker again and was trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. Her heart was pounding like crazy inside her chest it was so loud she wondered if Natsu could hear it. Lucy entered the combination an to her surprise it was 37-15-48 and just as she opened the locker door a blue note came rushing into the ground._

_Lucy quickly reached down to grab it but so did Natsu! Natsu was quicker and grabbed the note before her, he was about to handed to her when he read out loud the writing in the front. "**To Lucy**" They both stayed quiet for a while; Lucy's cheeks were cherry red she didn't know what she will do if Natsu found out about a Secret Admire sending her notes.  
_

_The silence was broken when the boy whispered in a soft voice"Lucy". The words pained Lucy she didn't want to hurt Natsu especially not this way she barely meet him and she didn't want to lose a close friend. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes she couldn't keep them in any more she was about to lose a friend because she was to worried about the notes and never told anyone they were going to think she didn't trust them. The tears were now rolling down Lucy's cheeks she was watching the boy in front of her his head was down and he wasn't speaking to her not even looking her way.  
_

___"Nat...Natsu...I'm" t_he blonde softly spoke up trying to get he boys attention trying to explain herself, she was crying in the middle of each word she manged to say."I'm..." Her words were cut off by the boy who was still looking down at the note his head slowly raising up "Lucy" he spoke "Lucy isn't **From Lucy** not **To Lucy**"  
Lucy's mouth flew open forming the shape of an "O" she was shocked, she was so worried and all for nothing! "Lucy your so weird" said the boy laughing at the situation. Lucy's mouth just grew bigger. Now she was weird? "here you go Luce" said the boy handing her back the note still laughing." You should hurry up the bell's about to ring" said the boy as he walked away from were Lucy was. Lucy just stood there watching the boy leave, the note was in her hands and she has holding in tightly but she was still in shock with Natsu was he really that dense?  


_**Lucy's P.O.V**  
_

_After walking a few feet away from me Natsu turned around waving his hand in the air wildly and shouting "Yo. Luce maybe i should teach you English some time! My mouth flew open in surprise, he really was that dense!  
_

**_So you like or you don't like? review please. I just love Natsu he's such a dummy and WAH! he knows Lucy's combination. Sorry if the chapter was short but depending on what you guys say depending on if i make them longer :) So next chapter we will find out the contents of the note Lucy just received. Can't wait. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LOVE YOU! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL :P sadly .  
_**


	5. My One and Only

**Sorry if it took to long but i had a writer's block but now thanks to my friend i can write again :) . Awww and thanks to all the people that Reviewed/Followed/ or added to Favorite it really makes me happy ^_^**** And thks for waiting soo long now with out further a-do here is the next chapter for Secret Admire.  
**

* * *

**~My One and Only~  
**

**Summary:**

_**Lucy's P.O.V**  
_

**_After walking a few feet away from me Natsu turned around waving his hand in the air wildly and shouting "Yo. Luce maybe i should teach you English some time! My mouth flew open in surprise, he really was that dense!_  
**

_I ran all the way home that day; I didn't know if it was because i received a note or if it was because i was still shocked of the whole Natsu_ scene. _I slammed the front door open and ran upstairs, tripping along the way hearing my mom yell after me. "Lucy! don't slam the door what's wrong with you! Lucy? I'm talking to you!Luucy!_

_ I ignored her screams still hearing her voice echoing trough the silent hallways of the house gave me shivers. I entered my room tossing my things to the side; jumping into my bed making it shake, raising my hands into the air observing the small blue note. My cheeks immediately growing red. Written on the blue note were the words **T****o Lucy. **_

_I don't know why but having my name on the small note made my heart beat faster, it made me feel like a weight had been taken of my shoulders. It took the mystery away of the note really being mine or just an accidental mistake, of course i still had lots of unanswered questions "Who was this mysterious admirer?" " Why me?" my thoughts were endless. _

_I was still holding the note in my hand, my fingers gently tracing the lines of the envelope wanting to tear it a part. My fingers must have moved faster that my mind because before i realized it the envelope had already been open, revealing it's contents...  
_

* * *

_**Let **_**_Go and Let Me _**_  
_

**_When you're troubled and worried  
_**

**_and sick at heart  
_**

**_And your plans are upset  
_**

**_and your world falls apart,  
_**

**_Remember I'm ready  
_**

**_and waiting to share  
_**

**_The burden you find much too heavy to bear-  
_**

**_So with faith let go and let me _**

**__****_lead the way_**

**_Into a brighter and less troubled day.  
_**

**_~ Your one and only Secret Admire ~_**

* * *

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

_I was speechless, never in my life had i felt this way before. It was like this complete stranger understood my every emotion, every thought that came into my mind he knew about it. "Why?'' "Why did he know so much about me but i knew so little about him?" The thought made my heart ache i was feeling weird nauseous, light headed "Was it a cold? or was it an unknown disease that no one knew about. "Could it be that he felt this way too?''  
_

_"Aaaaah" i sighed. I turned around laying in my side my eyes never drifting apart from the small note. **"S**__**he was about to lose a friend because she was to worried about the notes and never told anyone; they were going to think she didn't trust them" ** Those words she once thought stilled bother her, she knew it was true she was so hung up on the stupid notes that she even ignored Levy-Chan. _  


___"That's it!" i said screaming, jumping off my bed and running towards my school bag" I'll just call Levy!" "Why hadn't i thought about that before" I'll tell her everything the note, the admire, my feelings, everything, if i don't let out any detail Levy will probably forgive me after all she is really nice."HUH?'"it's not here, it usually on my school bag"  
_

___"Well that was weird" i thought as i was running down the stairs and into the Living room. In the living room my mom was sitting on the couch reading a book while the T.V was on the news channel. "Hey, Mom have you seen my phone?'' i asked "Well good afternoon to you to Lucy" she said sarcastically "I'm sorry but it seems that running trough the house and interrupting me while reading was not enough bad behavior for one day" she said her book now closed and resting in her lap, her eyes wondering to met mine. "Lucy, is this new school of yours causing you to forget your manners?'' her eyes were now locked with mine, my mom had always been really respectful and well behaved to others so her only child acting like a wild UN-behaved child wasn't really helping her case._

___"No!" i yelled my scream taking her by surprise "Ugh, i mean the school is fine Fairy Tail is really a nice place"" What i tried to say was can i please ask you again?' she stared at me for a while trying to see if what i said was the truth after a few seconds of silence she nodded and said" You may" her response made me feel relieved; i didn't want her to think that Fairy Tail was a bad influence on me ( even thought it is) i want her to understand that i like Fairy Tail and all my Nakamas are special to me . So i am willing to ask again and a million more just to stay in Fairy Tail.  
_

___I stood up straight and took a deep breath and with the most sweetest voice i could pull, and the most gentle smile i could hold i said "Sorry to disturb you mother, but may i speak to you concerning an urgent matter?'' i had bowed down at the "Sorry" part to let her know how sorry i really was. To my surprise she was smiling at me as if proud that her daughter could be so proper while speaking._

___ " You may speak " she said her sweet smile never changing. My heart was beating twice as hard for some weird reason it wasn't as i was asking something really important, i just wanted to know where my phone was. But this felt different as if a test of truly being the Daughter of Layla Heartifilia. It really was a huge step for me ever since the dead of my father Jude Heartfilia me and my mom never really connected. I was really small then maybe four or five and i barely remember him, but i know my mom got depressed after his death so she never spent time with me. So probing that i could be Layla's Daughter was a really something of great importance in my life.  
_

___I remembered the memories i had with my father and mother and a huge grin spread a cross my face. I took another deep breath and continued to speak only joyful memories in my mind. " I wanted to talk about..."" About..."  
_

___"About what my dear?'' she asked a worried look replacing that of which a smile belonged. I just couldn't, I couldn't possibly take my only chance of getting close to my mother by asking for my lost phone because I am so obsess on some random strangers love notes"  
_

___"Lucy, are you feeling well?'' my mother asked her worried look making my heart ache feel worst. Then it hit me what i really wanted to talk to my mother, something that we could both relate too. Something she would understand much better than i ever will have. That of which could bring both of us together and keep us that way. I wasn't obsessed with some random stranger. I knew that know, and i knew what i really want to ask my mother and have always wanted to ask her since the moment i saw her and my father.  
_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___"Mother, where you ever in **love**?"  
_

___...  
_

___...  
_

___Yes, i know this now i wasn't obsessed with some stranger giving me love letters. No it was much more than that. _

___I was in love with my Secret Admire. My One and Only Secret Admire.  
_

* * *

___**Kyaaa! is all i can say, **_

___**so what you guys think love it, hate it , don't really care as long as i keep writing :I**  
_

___**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW OR JUST SIT THERE AND STARE AT YOUR SCREEN WHAT EVER ROCKS YOUR BOAT :)  
**_

___**P.S sorry if i took to long to come up with the next chapter but i had some problems. Also i tried to make it longer you like ?Yes No Maybe so?  
**_


	6. A Short Moment

**OK, i know i changed a few things in the story but don't hate me please. I know i twisted a few things like Lucy's mom and her not getting along and her father being dead and all; but i thought it might be more interesting so please give it a shot OK .. thanks :D**

* * *

**~A Short Moment~  
**

**_Summary : _  
**

___"**Mother, where you ever in **L_ove___**?"**  
_

**___...  
_**

**___...  
_**

**___Yes, i know this now i wasn't obsessed with some stranger giving me love letters. No it was much more than that. _**

**___I was in love with my Secret Admire. My One and Only Secret Admire._**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**_  
_

_My mother's face was flushed: I never seen her like this so embarrassed so sweet looking and kind.  
_

_"...Lu-Lu- Lucy..That...that.. was.. Unexpected" she mumbled, her lips shaking with every word. It had never seen her like this, maybe it was because of what she said "An unexpected question" or maybe it was because she remembered something from her past, of her and my father. Whatever it was it was still fun watching her worry. I didn't matter anymore if we got along or not, is she ever ignored me when i was young. That was all in the past. That was then and this was now!; and now sounded like a good chance to start all over again. To make newer and happier memories of us together.  
_

_I couldn't help but laugh, my mom was quiet for a second but then joined the, we laughed and laughed, we laughed so hard i felt on the floor and my mom slipped off the couch she was sitting on. This feeling that was bubbling in my chest it was warm and comfortable it made me feel secure and happy. I never felt this way before, especially not with my mom but besides all that i enjoyed having this feeling. It was a moment to appreciate, a moment to hold on to as long as you could; and i tried but every moment must come to an end._

_The laughter that once surrounded the walls of the lonely mansion came to an end when the phone rang. It's rings silencing the whole house. It startled us at first neither one of us knowing what to do. "Should we answer it? Or enjoy the moment a little longer?" "what should i do? " R-R-R-RING" the second ring then a third. Both of us still on the floor our eyes looking down.  
_

_"I'll go answer it"said my mom breaking the silence between us. She stood up brushing her long dress with her hand, as if trying to get the dirt off. Her face and eyes were serious and emotionless. Nothing like i had seen a couple of seconds ago full of life and light. Her eyes turned to me, they were dull and cold: i found my self starring at her which caused her __eyebrows to_ knit together in a little _frown."You should wash-up it's almost time for bed" she said heading towards the phone. No meaning behind her words._  


___I sighed and was about to go upstairs when my mother called "Lucy, it's for you". Who would be calling me at this hour? My mom handed me the phone and walked away "Make it quick it's time for bed" she said as she exited the kitchen. I could still see her frown. I sighed and answered the phone.  
_

___"Hello?" i asked  
_

___"Lu-Chan?!" said the voice from all the other side of the line.  
_

___"Levy?!" What are you doing calling so late?" i said my voice sounded a little more surprised than i meant.  
_

___"Sorry, your not mad are you?" I just wanted to tell you that you left your cellphone in my gym bag after P.E"  
_

___"..."Seriously how could i have ever forge-ten that i asked Levy to hold my cellphone while i was doing my examination test. An I'm over here worrying about it like crazy! But i guest i still need to be tankful that i forgot my phone if not maybe me and my mom would have never had this conversation.  
_

___"Lu-Chan?"Are you there?"  
_

___"HUH?! Oh yeah, sorry about that Levy i was thinking of something"  
_

___"..."You know Lucy you been thinking a lot lately and i was wondering if you had something you would like to talk about" _

___My mind when blank all this time Levy noticed i was worried but never said anything, she really was a good friend. Then I remembered my great idea before i began searching for my phone ____**(**_**Look at chapter 5 if you don't remember her idea) **  


___"Thanks Levy, actually there is something i would like to talk about. Do you mind if I come over?"  
_

___"Now?"  
_

___"Yeah, and i can pick up m phone on the way there"_

___"Umm, Sure why not i just finished my book so there's really nothing to do."  
_

___"Great, I'll be there in a bit" What your address?" i asked_

___"It's not that far it's in Fairy Hall, a couple of blocks a way from school. The left building R.204"  
_

___"OK, got it thanks" I'm hanging up now"  
_

___"Ah, Lu-Chan one more thing be careful not to get confused with the right Building, that's the guys dormitory"  
_

___"Right Building, got it anything else?"_

___"Nope, Be safe I'll Be waiting for you"  
_

___"Ok, Bye"  
_

___I hanged up the phone and ran towards my room, i changed my clothes and took my bag. On the way Down stairs i checked my mom's room to see if she was there " Sound Asleep " perfect i thought. I made my way towards the door and headed out to Fairy Hall.  
_

* * *

___**Ok so this chapter was actually longer it was chapter 6 and 7 combined but i decided i liked the chapter better separated so i split then up :D So in a while I'll post chapter 7 **  
_

___**Review Review Review Let's see if we can reach 25 reviews :). Thank you all for your support. I do not own fairy tail but i wish i could :D  
**_

___**Enjoy  
**_


	7. A Fight Between The Two

**_Ok so this Chapter is happening at the same time as Chapter 5 and 6 , Which is My One and Only, and Lucy and her mom's Short Moment ( like in the title :D) This is also after Chapter 4 - A Close Friend. Ok got it? Yes? No? Maybe so? OK Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_~ A Fight Between The Two~  
_**

**_Natsu's P.O.V_**

**_"Damm it !" _**_i yelled while punching the wall. " _**_Who the hell_**_ is sending _**_MY LUCY_**_ love notes!. God i was so mad right now._

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Lucy quickly reached down to grab the note and so did I. Of course i was quicker and grabbed the note before her. I was about to handed to her when I read the Note i was holding out loud; And there in plain sight with bold letters was the writing in the front reading."_**_To Lucy"_**

* * *

**_Back to Natsu's P.O.V_**

_At that moment I had to control every ounce of my body not to FLIP OFF on Lucy. I also pretended to be like an IDIOT and pretend the letter was something she wrote for someone else. Worst part was she actually believed me, what she took me for? A dumb ass?_

**_"GOD! I'm so mad right now!_**_ I yelled once again punching the wall, among few other things. OK lots of things, Ok lots of lots of things. By the time i calmed myself down my room look like it had survived a tornado/hurricane/Volcano eruption/train accident.I finally sat down on a tossed chair to settle my thoughts and then things got worst, i mean way worst._

_There entering my room was _**_Gray Fullbuster. _**_The person i least wanted to see and like a nagging _**_Ice-princess_**_ that he is started flipping off about how messy the room was._

**_"THE HELL NATSU?!" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" _**_He yelled his school bag falling to the floor._

_"I don't know" i said shrugging my shoulders and spinning on the chair turning my back to him._

**_"THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" LOOK AT THIS MESS, IT DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A ROOM NO MORE!"_**

_Now let me tell you something about me. I Natsu Dragneel _**_HATE_**_ being yelled at. I take it as a threat; so if I'm being screamed at _**_ESPECIALLY_**_ by someone i do not like things are gonna get pretty ugly._

_So what happens when I'm getting screamed at; same rational thing you would do scream back._

**_"I TOLD YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"_**_ i yelled tossing the chair back._

**_"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW! YOU WERE HERE WEREN'T YOU?!"_**_ this time he came towards me ready to make a punch._

**_"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU WHAT I DO IN MY ROOM!"_**_ this time i walked towards him ready to punch his stupid Ice-freak face._

**_"IT'S MY ROOM TOO YOU MORON!"_**

_An with that being said he swinged at me. The punch hit me directly i, stumbled a bit but quickly took hold of myself. I swinged my fist into an uppercut to his chin. His head flew back, his arms flying. He stood up, holded his jaw then spited out some blood into the floor._**_"That all you got BITCH!"_**_ he yelled. I made another go for it but ducked and quickly made a hit at me popping me in the nose. We fighted for about 30 minutes, all in the same routine. He threw a punch, then i threw at punch, then another than another. Over and Over again. Until both of us were out of breath._

_We both fell to the ground at the same, blood covered both our faces and body. He had a couple of bruises and scratches on his chest but didn't seem to mind. We were both gasping for air until this jerk dared to speak._

_"H-H-Ha, Se-sems-like-like-I-won" he said ever word followed by a grasp of air._

_"Y-Y-You-bl-bl-blind-o-o-or w-w-what" i tried my best to speak clearly but i was still desperately trying to catch my breath. The taste of blood in my mouth every time i said a word.  
_

_"Y-you-you-wanna-go-i-idiot-let-let's -go" he said this time sounding a little more relaxed, still he stumbled with his words._

_"M-my-my-p-p-plea-sure" i responded. We both tried our best to get up but then stumbled and fell into the ground. My body was aching and burning of pain. I tried my best to hold it but it was to much. I gasped for air and let out a loud "Tch"_

_Gray just smirked as if proud of himself. It made me want to punch the idiot for being cocky. lucky him i was too worn out. He laid down putting his arms behind his neck, and sighed._

_"So you gonna tell me why you went on a rampage? he asked his voice much more calm then before._

_"It wasn't a rampage, you idiot!" i responded starting to get annoyed by the freak._

_"Ok, so what was it then?" his eyes were not closely watching me._

_"i dunno" childish answer i know but still why on earth should i tell this moron why i was mad in the first place._

_"Oh, Ok so you were just remodeling the place for no apparent reason what so ever, is that it?" he said, much too my surprise sarcastically._

_"So what if i was?!" i asked this time raising my voice, am really getting irritated by this jack-ass._

_"You don't have to yell, ya know it's just a simple question you jerk!" he yelled. Now do you see what i mean by dramatic ice-princess. Now if you remember what i told you about myself your about to know what's going to happen._

_"Who ya calling jerk, you _**_BITCH!"_**

**_"WHAT YA CALLED ME?!"_**

**_"I CALLED YOU A BITCH, YOU DUMB-ASS!"_**

**_"YOU'RE A DUMB-ASS, MAKING A RAMPAGE AND THEN STARTING A FIGHT FOR NO REASON, WHAT ARE YOU BI-POLAR?!"_**

**_"HELL, NO I AIN'T BI-POLAR?!"_**

**_"SO THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH, AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_**

**_"I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU SHIT!"_**

**_"FINE THEN DON'T TELL ME!"_**

**_"FINE!"_**

**_"FINE!"_****_  
_****"BUT NEXT TIME DON'T GO MAKING A MESS OUT OF MY ROOM!"**

**_"IT'S MY ROOM TOO YOU IDIOT!"_**

**_"AND IT'S ALSO MINE! SO DON'T GO GETTING ALL PMS AND SHIT ALL OVER MY STUFF!"_**

**_"I WOULD BE GETTING ALL PMS AND SHIT IF SOME JERK WASN'T SENDING LOVE NOTES TO LUCY !"_**

**_"THEN...WAIT WHAT?!"_**

**_"SHIT!"_**

_"NO NO NO NO NO don't _**_SHIT_**_ me Natsu" What do ya mean by some jerk sending love notes to Lucy!?"_

_"Is as it sounds ya dumb-ass" Some random bitch is sending Lucy love notes through her locker. I said, i really didn't want to talk about it with Ice-princess over here but i guess something is better than nothing. To my surprise Ice-stripper didn't say anything and that threw me off. I looked up from the floor just to see Ice-stripper blushing as deep as Erza's hair._

_Now i might look dumb but am actually pretty smart so when I'm talking about some jerk sending_**_ MY_**_ Lucy love notes and you blush that makes you an automatic suspect in my book. So knowing me i got mad._

**_"DA HELL YOU BLUSHING FOR?!"_**_ i yelled, this taking Gray by surprise who was probably in his own thoughts_

**_"HUH?!"_**

**_"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION GRAY"_**_ i yelled, this now making gray mad. Now am actually surprised we still have the energy to fight after well our other fight._

**_"THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?!"_**_ he yelled back_

**_"MY PROBLEM IS I'M TALKING ABOUT SOME JERK AND HIS LOVE FOR LUCY AND YOUR OVER HERE BLUSHING LIKE A 16 YEAR OLD!"_**

**_"OOH, SO THAT MAKES ME A SUSPECT?!"_**

_**"HELL YEAH IT MAKES YOU A SUSPECT?!"**_

**_"I DON'T NEED THIS PMS SHIT FROM YOU NO MORE, I'M LEAVING!"_**_ he yelled as he grabbed his schoolbag from the floor and stormed off the room. Slamming the door in his way out._

**_"FINE!"_**_ i shouted and turned my back i headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get my thoughts together. Today was a long day._

* * *

_********__:'( i only got two reviews on my last chapter. Is anybody actually reading my story? Well anyhow thanks to:  
_

_********__natpereira and KizzoftheDead _

_********__The only people who actually Love me =3  
_

_********__Ok so Lucy is finally going to tell Levy about Her Secret Admire and what not but what happens when something goes wrong? keep reading and find out In chapter 8 __********__;)_  



	8. The Strangest Dorm

**_Ok so this is the continuation of Chapter 6 "A Short Moment" This Chapter is happening while Chapter 7 "A Fight Between The Two" is happening. That's that even make sense? Ok never mind hope you like it :)_**

* * *

**_~ The Strangest Dorm~  
_**

**_Summary:  
_**

**_____I hanged up the phone and ran towards my room, i changed my clothes and took my bag. On the way Down stairs i checked my mom's room to see if she was there " Sound Asleep " perfect i thought. I made my way towards the door and headed out to Fairy Hall._**

**________********_Lucy's P.O.V_**  


_________I ran all the way to Fairy Tail Academy. I was so excited that i could finally tell Levy about my secret admire. I was worried of course of what she might say but she would understand right? _

_________I reached Fairy Tail but kept walking down a couple of blocks just like Levy told me and there just like she had said was a road that split into two ways the right side and the left side. There were signs on each road but it was to dark to read so i had to improvise on what Levy told me.  
_

_________Ok so it was Right Building R.204 or Left Building R.204? O was it even R.204? No,no,no,no,no i clearly remember me saying _"Right Building, got it anything else?" and then Levy said _________"Nope, Be safe I'll Be waiting for you" now she wouldn't have said that if i got the wrong building right. "So right building it is" i said while taking the right path._  


_____________After a couple of minutes i started to see the dorm. It was much bigger that i thought it would be, but knowing Fairy Tail it was to expect for. There were many lights still on even thought it was past 12pm. _

_____________As i walked inside the dorm my guts twisted in pain. I wanted to puke. The air smelled like sweat,onions, and wet dog; it was discussing, i pinched my nose and made myself towards the reception._

_____________The air there smelled better still discussing but i could handle it. In the reception there was a guy with green hair and ANTENNAS!  
_

_____________**"The Hell!"** i screamed i was really surprised to see a guy with antennas. So i could only scream. This freaking the guy out.  
_

_____________"**May you not scream at me. Don't you see am trying to read a novel? You ignorant child"** said the guy with the antennas and with that he walked off leaving a small note in the reception desk that read **" Do not Look For Me" **The hell was his problem right? That was weird, but i ignored it._

_____________I made my way around the reception into a big Kitchen area were there was currently a Food Fight happening! There were plates being thrown but no food! There was this gigantic guy with Silver White hair screaming how "** food fights were for MEN!"** Ok like if that wasn't weird enough.I quickly got out of there before i got hit by a flying plate._

_____________ Next i when into this long hallway signalling the way too the dorms. There was loud rock music coming room some of the rooms and the smell of cigars lingered the halls. There was a couple totally going at it in the middle of the hall, and when i mean totally i mean TOTALLY like with tongue and stuff. The hell was wrong with this place?! there was a guy drunk in the staircase, and when i tried to go to the elevator a fight broke out for no reason what so ever. This place was just to weird. I never imagined sweet little Levy living in such a place.**  
**_

_____________I decided to take the stairs. I mean say what you want but i prefer a passed out drunk that getting punched in the face. I was already on the second floor but still in the R.50's. This was getting irritating.I was walking down the hall when i bumped into this tall male student with a helmet on his head._

_____________**"Sup, my baby?"** he said his tongue sticking out. I got so freaked out i ran away from him. **"Here you going, baby?"** he yelled.I was really getting freaked out by this place i needed to get Levy and dag her out of here.  
_

_____________Third floor and i was only in the R.100's and i didn't really want to get freaked out again so i ran down the hall. Only to bump again into someone, this time a tall handsome male with orange looking hair.  
_

_____________**"Umm, excuse me"** i said still captivated by his looks a small blush making it's way up in my cheeks. **"It's OK, or you hurt?"** he said his voice was gentle and it send small waves of affection into my heart. Maybe this place wasn't so bad i thought that was until this jerk grabbed my ass.  
_

_____________I slapped the pervert screaming to go screw himself while i ran all the way down the hall and up the stairs. What was wrong with this place like seriously a guy with antennas, passed out minors, tall weird people showing their tongues, people screaming about being a man and a playboy.!  
_

_____________**"Finally the fourth floor"** i said gasping for air. This hall was quiet and not a lot of things were going on so i decided it was safe for me to look around for Levy's room.  
_

_____________"R.150, R.151, R.152, R.153, R.154"  
_

_____________**"Yo, Bunny Girl can't you read in silence!"** screamed a man in the floor. He had long black hair and piercings all over his face. He had a mean looking face and seem to be eating something.  
_

_____________**"I-I-Im s-s-sorry"** i said my, this guy gave me the creeps._

_____________**"The hell you doing here any way?!"** he asked, he sounded annoyed i wondered if i was interrupting something?  
_

_____________**"I'm looking for R.204"** i said  
_

_____________**"Look here Bunny girl i don't give i rats ass what ya looking for"**  
_

_____________**"HUH! Who you calling Bunny Girl?! and you just asked me what i was looking for?!"** i said i was really getting irritated by this dorm it was really weird, how could Levy live in such a place?  
_

_____________**"Gee-hee"** he laughed and shut his door right in my face. The hell was his problem? I kicked his door and ran off i could hear him scream after me and i could only laugh.  
_

_____________**"Hahahha"** i laughed despite all the weirdos in this place and the smell this was a fun place to hang out I thought. I had reached the Fifth floor and i was getting tired i really hoped i could find Levy's room quick. I looked at my watch 1:59am, maybe i should come back tomorrow and talk to her i thought i was about to turn around when i heard screaming from a near by room.  
_

_____________****__ "AND YOUR OVER HERE BLUSHING LIKE A 16 YEAR OLD! __said someone he seemed to be __pretty mad. But who was it? Why was he fighting? and who was blushing?_

**_"OOH, SO THAT MAKES ME A SUSPECT?!"_**_ said another voice he also seemed to be angry __but not as much as the first person. Was he the one that was blushing?_**_  
_**

_**"HELL YEAH IT MAKES YOU A SUSPECT?! **responded the first voice._

**_"I DON'T NEED THIS PMS SHIT FROM YOU NO MORE, I'M LEAVING!" _**_I laughed a little when__ he second guy screamed this but i was quickly reminded of my position when i heard the door swing open. I heard foot steps coming my way so i turned and ran towards the stairs. I heard someone yell ****__"FINE" __but i didn't recognize who it was anymore then the door slammed closed leaving me startled._**_  
_****_  
_**

_I took me a while to remember what i was doing, when i remembered i turned around ready to run for it (Again)when i bumped into someone. **"NOT again"** i said i was really getting frustrated of bumping into random people in the hallways. When i looked up i saw a really familiar face except for the fact that it was covered with blood and bruises._**_  
_**

_**"Gray?"** i whispered  
_

* * *

_**:D aww i got more reviews thanks to Nina619 and EponineRin two more people who actually love me :3 also to a Guest that said he also wanted to own Fairy Tail XD**  
_

_**Ok, so Lucy was on her way to Levy when she took a wrong turn and went to the guy's dorm instead of the Girl's (Even after Levy warned her*sweat drop*) and when she's about to leave she bumps into Gray :3**_

_** What will happen next keep reading and find out on Chapter 9 and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW only if you love me :3 or the story ;)  
**_


	9. Our First Kiss

**Kyaa! thank you to all the people that reviewed :D i feel soo happy 3**** And to Marlo I'm sorry if the story is going a little slow I'll try to speed things up a bit so keep reading :) OK and with out further a do here's the 9 chapter of Secret Admire :D**

* * *

**~Our First Kiss~  
**

**Summary: Lucy's P.O.V  
**

_I took me a while to remember what i was doing, when i remembered i turned around ready to run for it (Again)when i bumped into someone. **"NOT again"** i said i was really getting frustrated of bumping into random people in the hallways. When i looked up i saw a really familiar face except for the fact that it was covered with blood._**_  
_**

**__****"Gray?"** i whispered  


**_Gray's P.O.V  
_**

_"Gray" she whispered  
_

_I felt like my heart was going to burst. What was she doing here? was she looking for someone? was it me? yeah right she probably doesn't even like me as a friend i thought. But my thoughts came to an end when i felt a warm touch in my cheek.  
_

_She was touching me. Her hand was gently placed on my bruised cheek and she seem to be smoothing it.  
_

_"Does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes met with mine and she had a small tint of pink o her cheeks.  
_

_"Not really" i said my voiced croaked when i spoke and i started blushing so i turned my head side ways.  
_

_"ohh" she said her voiced seem sad like I was being cold towards her, and her hand slipped away from my cheek.  
_

_My heart stooped. I didn't want to lose her touch, it felt warm and soft against my skin. I wanted her to keep touching me i wanted to hold her and keep her next to me forever and never let her go. I wanted to kiss her deeply but gentle at the same time. What was this feeling? I only felt this way before just once and now she was gone. I didn't what to feel this again but i did, i am.  
_

_Just then i felt her hands come towards my face, she placed one hand on each cheek. She gently stroke them before she pinched them and pulled them away from my face violently in every direction she could.  
_

_"Then does this hurt?" she asked with a grin, i swear i could see an evil aura around her.  
_

_"I-t wurts it wurts" ( It hurts it hurts) i said. After she burst out laughing she let go of my cheeks and i was left there rubbing my now bruised cheeks.  
_

_"Ok, now that that's settle let's go!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs.  
_

_"Wait! were are we going!?"  
_

_"To fix your face, baka" she said, she didn't look back but i could tell she was laughing.  
_

_**xXx**  
_

_After running all the way down stairs and bumping into several people (which were a lot, man this chick had luck when it came into bumping with random strangers) We finally made our way to the first floor and out of the Guy's dorm.  
_

_"Wait!" i screamed "I need to catch my breath"  
_

_We were now out in the street a couple of blocks away from school and we had been running all the way. _

_"Man this chick had energy" i thought  
_

_"Ohh, ok then" she said as she sat down on a near by bench.  
_

_"Mind telling me why you dragged me out?" i asked sarcastically  
_

_She shrugged and said "Not really"  
_

_"The hell was with this chick?" i thought _

_"That's all "Not really" i asked  
_

_She looked my way shrugged again and said "Yeah"  
_

_Ok, now i really was getting irritated. I thought Lucy was different, reserved, calm, sweet, smart and nice. I never would have thought she was more out-going and fun.  
_

_"Ok" i said  
_

_"So, what were you doing in the guy's dormitory" i asked, i could help but blush a bit when i asked.  
_

_"THAT WAS THE GUY"S DORMITORY!?" she yelled raising up from her seat.  
_

_"AHH, i was in the wrong dorm the whole time, i knew it, you know why i knew it it was because of the guy in the reception he had antennas i mean antennas and then the guy he was like "FOOD FIGHTS ARE FOR MEN" like that wasn't weird enough and then when i was walking a fight just broke out out of the nowhere i could have died you know and then...  
_

_Shocked. That's the only word i could find that fit my reaction right know. Who Knew that Lucy Heartfilia was more exiting then i thought she would be. I mean i never thought she would have mood swings. At first she was so sweet and gentle, then she was energetic and wild, then she was mysterious, then mad or angry?, and know this, hell i didn't even know what "this" was. But she just keep talking a thousand words per minute.  
_

_...Ooh, and did i tell you about the guy that tried to spank my ass, well he didn't try because he actually got to spank it but i slapped him so im fine but AHH what the hell is my problem i actually thought he was cute i must have issues right?  
_

_" Gray?"  
_

_"ohh yeah" i said not really sure she was talking about but sure.  
_

_"So, i guess i really do have problems" she said lowering her voice and once again sitting on the near by bench.  
_

_"AHH, of course not" i said  
_

_"Your not weird" even thought i was lying i wasn't planning on telling her. I knew she was weird but you just can't tell a girl "Yeah your weird" i mean I'm not Natsu for crying out loud.  
_

_"So, what im not weird but I'm eccentric , or special" she said her hands making parenthesis when she said the word "Special"  
_

_I let out a long *Sigh* and sat next to her on the bench, trowing my head back.  
_

_"hmm, i think your more interesting then you think. Not really weird but unique. Get my point?" i said  
_

_She kept quiet for a while but then spoke:  
_

_"Is being interesting good?"_

_ She asked making the cutest eyes i had ever seen. God! she was adorable. How can you say no to those big brown chocolaty eyes?  
_

_" It depends on how you look at it"  
_

_"Hmm, I think i get what you mean" " unique,huh?"  
_

_There was an awkward silence. Which made me wonder why she was so quiet. I turned around only to see Lucy with her head down low and her bangs covering her face, which made me panic._

_GREAT! I thought you try to give a compliment to the girl you like and you make her cry. Just Great! Your even worst that Natsu.  
_

_I tried to fixed it but ended up stumbling "Ahhh! I-i mean your-your not Unique... your..your"  
_

_"Jajajjaaj"  
_

_"Huh?"  
_

_She raised her head to show me she wasn't crying, but blushing.  
_

_"Jajajjaja"  
_

_"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" i said a little irritated. A blush creeping up to my cheeks.  
_

_Lucy looked up and perfect pink lips curving up to form a smile. Her eyes were watery. Her Blond bangs curved down on her rosy pink cheeks. Her big brown chocolaty eyes piercing my hollow soul. The moon light shinned on her pale white skin, making it shine with radiance. She was beautiful.  
_

_Then the unexpected happen Lucy leaned** closer, and closer **towards me. Almost a few centimeters away from my lips. Her piercing eyes taunting me. Making me shiver. I was blushing like pedal rose red.** Closer**. Almost there. I closed my eyes, thinking **"this is it, our first kiss"**. Lucy's breath sent electric sparks all over my body. **Closer**, Almost.  
_

_I waited...  
_

_But nothing.  
_

_**No**, sensible touch of her lips and mine interacting.  
_

_**No**, deep breath in perfect synchronizing from the exhaustion of interchanging the taste of both our lips and tongues.  
_

_**No**. What i felt was different.  
_

_It was a slight touch of pressure in my forehead. It was only a moment then she retreated, leaving emptiness in my shallow heart only to be filled with grief and sadness.  
_

_"Well, you don't have a fever" Lucy said, her most innocent look covered her face. Unaware of the situation. Unaware that my heart was beating 1000x faster.  
_

_"huh?" was all i could manage to say i was dumbstruck  
_

_"Well, you were red and seemed to be out of it...So i thought you might have a fever"  
_

_**A fever. A fever. A fever.!**  
_

_Her words ringed in my head like a bell.  
_

**___A fever. A fever. A fever.!_**

___A bloody fever! She totally misunderstood the situation.  
_

___I was not red, i was blushing.  
_

___I wasn't out of it i was admiring her beauty.  
_

___"Our **Almost **first kiss" was misunderstood for a bloody fever!  
_

___I wanted to yell! I wanted to tell her how i felt! _

___To tell her that it was me who loved her.! _

___**Me !** who send those letters.!_

___** Me !** who worried day and night about her.!_

___**Me! IT WAS ALL ME!**  
_

___**Me !** Who blushed like a mad man whenever someone mentioned her name.  
_

___**Me !** Who became jealous of that Fire Breathing **IDIOT!**  
_

___**IT was ME all ME !**  
_

___**ME GRAY FULLBUSTER!**  
_

___And now i knew Lucy was to naive. She would never take a matter this big into her one hands.**  
**_

___**If i wanted Lucy i had to take her by force!  
**_

___**And i did.  
**_

___I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer towards me . Making her jump. My free hand wrapped around her back and neck. And before she could protest i pressed my lips onto hers. Her big brown eyes were covered in shock. She tried to push away, but i pulled her closer. Tasting her sweet strawberry lips against mine. My fingers tangled in he long blond hair. I pressed harder making her moan in protest. I wanted more, way more. I wanted to feel her lips pressed against my skin. Against my lips forever and never let go.  
_

___But no matter who you are you can't always have what you want. And in my case i could have Lucy's strawberry lips pressed against mine.  
_

___She pushed away. Her face covered in fear and shock. Her eyes starring straight at me. Tears were in her eyes, and she kept mumbling something about the kiss.  
_

___She stood up and quickly dashed away. I stood up and ran after her. Screaming after her.  
_

**___"LUCY!"  
_**

**___...  
_**

**___"LUCY!"  
_**

**___...  
_**

**___"LUCY WAIT !"  
_**

**___...  
_**

**___"DON'T LEAVE!"  
_**

___**...**  
_

___I screamed. An ran but she never turned back.  
_

___**"this is wrong"** i thought; this wasn't suppose to happen like this. Our fist kiss together wasn't suppose to be like this. It was suppose to be special for both of us. Why? Why had this happen?  
_

___**NO.** I made this happen. I forced myself on Lucy!  
_

___**"NO"** i thought that wasn't me. That wasn't. That was someone else.  
_

___But Who? i thought  
_

___**"you"**  
_

___me?  
_

**___"Yes you"  
_**

___**"you did this! you hurt Lucy."**  
_

___"NO!"  
_

___"It was an accident! I didn't mean too" i screamed  
_

___"Leave me alone!" i yelled  
_

___**"you did this. you did this. you hurt Lucy. Now she hates you. She hates you. You hurt her. She will never speak to you again. NEVER!"**  
_

___It was too much. I cant stand it anymore more. This voice i know it. It was me. It was always me. I had always been me . Me the one that hurt Lucy, The one that made her cry. I couln't take this anymore. This voice It's too strong it's inside me. It's inside my HEAD! I can't take it off! **IT'S CONTROLLING ME!  
**_

___"Don't" i thought "Don't make her go away"  
_

**___"AHHHHH!"  
_**

**___"GO AWAY!"  
_**

**___"I HATE YOU!"  
_**

**___"i HATE YOU!"  
_**

**___"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE!"  
_**

**___"GO AWAY!"  
_**

**___"I HATE YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA!"  
_**

**___"I HATE YOU!"  
_**

___"No" i thought "i don't hate you" Lucy don't leave, don't listen to them." It's not me " is them"_

___"Lucy wait" but it was to late her figure was far away gone and i could still see her tears, the tears she shed for me. I was crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I had hurt Lucy, i could never forget myself even if it wasn't me i let it happen; And now she hated me.  
_

___I cried but my tears and sobs could not be heard, i was surrounded by darkness. The voice in my head echoing, making me scream in pain. And far away deep into the dark i could see an evil smile laughing, mocking my misery. Enjoy it's victory. He had won and he knew it. As long as i was weak Lucy would always be his.  
_

* * *

___**Cliffhanger... Kyaaaaa! Soo Gray kissed Lucy or was it really him? mmmmmm XD and can you guess who is the mystery person smiling? Review Review Review XD **  
_

___**Soo keep reading to find out why Gray went berserk and who is the mystery person in the dark of Gray's mind.  
**_

___**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does XD Hope you enjoyed it :D  
**_


	10. My Horrible Pain

**Hi everyone :'( sorry if i took to long to update, i got writer's block and i didn't know how to continue but know i do :) so i hope you like it :D **

* * *

**___~My Horrible Pain~  
_**

**___"AHHHHH!"  
_**

**___"GO AWAY!"  
_**

**___"I HATE YOU!"  
_**

**___"I HATE YOU!"  
_**

**___"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE!"  
_**

**___"GO AWAY!"  
_**

**___"I HATE YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA!"  
_**

******___"I HATE YOU!"_**  


_I ran home, tears falling off my cheeks. I don't think i cried this much since my father died. My chest hurt-ed, like it had been stabbed multiple times by a knife, my throat was dried and my heart was pounding inside my chest making it hard for me to breath._

_"Gray" i whispered softly tears of pain running down my cheeks ruining my mascara_

_He had followed me for awhile, i could hear his footsteps but now it was silent, i was completely surrounded by darkness_

_I looked back, i didn't recognize this street, the houses looked old and rundown and the air felt much colder_

_I rubbed my arms in a form of heat from the cold, the i heard a crashing noise come from one of the houses_

_I looked back at the direction of the crash and I saw a tall male figure walk out of the house holding a black bag with him, then someone else walked out, he looked both ways before walking out; making me get shelter behind a rusty dumpster. He started talking to the other person before they shook hands and parted both ways._

_The second guy walked my way and the first the way i had came from_

_I was still hiding when i realized he was coming my way and i was still there. I looked around for an exit but there was no way  
_

_I could hear his steps getting closer, my heart was pounding i had to get out of there._

_He was getting closer, i looked around for a weapon but all i could find was an old broom stick. This will have to do i thought and waited for him to get close enough so i could attack, my mascara was still running but i didn't care i had to take care of things myself._

_I wiped my mascara away from my eyes and cheeks and charged with the broom to attack the mysterious person._

_"Get away from here !" i yelled swinging the broom with my eyes closed shut_

_"Get away..get away!" i yelled swinging the broom_

_"Lucy!" "Wait!" i heard someone yell_

_I opened my eyes seeing_

_"Natsu?" i said in a weak voice_

_He looked pale like he had just seen a ghost, he was bandaged in some parts of his body and he also had bruises and dried blood and his face like Gray._

_"Gray" i whispered remembering why i was here in the first place_

_"Lucy?!" what are you doing here?" he asked getting closer_

_I defenselessly pointed the broom towards him_

_"No! Natsu, what are you doing here?" i asked fear striking my body_

_His expression quickly changed like if he didn't like my remark, but it quickly softened_

_"Looking for you, Luce" he said his stare was soft and charming and he took a couple of steps closer towards me_

_"you were?" i whispered_

_"Of course" he said his steps getting closer towards me_

_"I saw you crying, and i got worried" he said holding the tip of the broom_

_"I'm...im.. sorry..is..just..that" i said breaking into sobs, tears falling of my cheeks once again _

_"Shhh" he said tipping the broom down_

_"It's not your fault" he whispered taking the broom off my hands_

_"It-it-it's not?" i sobbed_

_He pulled me in to for a hug his strong arms wrapping around me, protecting me from that darkness i had been surrounded by_.

_"No, it's not" he whispered in my ears sending small waves of warmth to my spine, my muscles quickly relaxed as he hugged me. I closed my eyes and before i knew it i was crying the warm liquid touching my skin falling off and landing on Natsu's shirt_

_"I..I" i whispered  
_

_"Shhhhh, don't speak" he said hugging me closer, i could hear his heart beat it was calmed and relaxed keeping a steady pace unlike mine that was beating rapidly making thumping noises inside my chest_

_"It's...all..my fault" i said my face buried in his shirt_

_"It's not, Lucy don't say that" he said i could hear anger in his voice_

_"But..I" i whispered_

_"No!, It's not your fault it's all Gray's fault for making you cry !" he yelled_

_My eyes widen, how did Natsu know about my accident with Gray, we were by our self's the whole time, there was no one there besides us  
_

_"You know?" i whispered_

_His tone quickly changed and his eyes widen as if he made a huge mistake_

_"Know what?" he asked his eyes avoiding mine, there was shakiness on his voice_

_"How do you Know?" i asked once more clearly he was hiding something from me_

_" I don't know what you're talking about" he said_

_"Natsu?" i asked pulling away from his hug_

_"Fine" he said in a whisper_

_"I saw you and Gray while i was walking toward the dorm, ok" he said making a sad puppy look_

_"I didn't mean to spy on you guys" he said pulling me back to his embrace_

_"please don't be mad" he said hugging me, his hand on my head smoothing my hair_

_"oh" was all i could manage to say_

_But something wasn't right, i felt like he was still hiding something_

_"Why?" i asked_

_"Mmm, why what" he said still smoothing my hair _

_"Why where you out so late at night?" i asked  
_

_"I went to go buy some stuff" he said, his smoothing suddenly stopping  
_

_Then I remembered the black bag the other guy was carrying, maybe he was telling the truth, but something didn't make sense. Then i remembered something i heard when i went out to meet Levy  
_

_** "AND YOUR OVER HERE BLUSHING LIKE A 16 YEAR OLD!"** yelled the first guy, his voice sounded very familiar  
_

**"OOH, SO THAT MAKES ME A SUSPECT?!"** yelled back the second guy, who i later found out it was Gray

**"HELL YEAH IT MAKES YOU A SUSPECT?!"** _yelled the first guy again  
_

**"I DON'T NEED THIS PMS SHIT FROM YOU NO MORE, I'M LEAVING!" **_yelled Gray slamming the door shut as he left_ _while i was still out in the hallway_**  
**

**"FINE"** _yelled the first guy, whom i never found out who he was_

_My eyes widen  
_

_"It was you" i said my voice shaking as i pulled away from Natsu's arms  
_

_His eyes were starring deeply at me, a dark aura surrounded him  
_

_"You know, I really like you Lucy" he said pulling his hair backward  
_

_"But you really ask to many questions" he said walking towards me  
_

_"Stop! don't get any closer !" i yelled  
_

_He just grinned  
_

_"I'm serious, Stop right there"  
_

_"Or what?" he said with an evil grin  
_

_"Or I'll scream" i said  
_

_He started Laughing  
_

_"Lucy,Lucy,Lucy"  
_

_"What will we ever do with out you" he said stepping closer  
_

_"I'm warning you!" i yelled tears falling off my cheeks  
_

_He stopped were he was and extended out his arms  
_

_"Come Lucy" he said with a warm smile  
_

_I gridded my teeth, he was playing with me, he took me as a joke  
_

_**"NO! NATSU !"** i yelled taking him by surprise  
_

_He lowered his arms and looked down at the floor his eyes turning a dark glowing red  
_

_The i felt a sharp pain in my stomach and i was sent flying hitting a wall with my back, spilling out some blood caused by the hit  
_

_"Tch" he said  
_

_Walking towards me, i tried to stand up but i was to weak and i felt back down _

_"You, know" he said  
_

_"You should have just kept your mouth shut" he said punching me on the stomach  
_

_"I Hate your type do you know that?" he asked grabbing me by the hair and pulling me up to his face then kicking me on the side sending me flying  
_

_"Don't worry answering that" he said smiling  
_

_I holded my side, it hurt-ed so much there was a pool of blood underneath me staining my shirt. I tried to get up but the aching pain of my side hurt-ed so much making me yell out in pain  
_

_"Na-natsu...please" i begged my voice shaking with fear and pain  
_

_He keeled down in front off me  
_

_"See this is exactly what im talking about Luce" he said holding my cheek whipping away the tears  
_

_"Now do you feel how i felt?" he asked looking straight into my eyes  
_

_"yes" i whispered crying for help_

_"Well i don't think you do" he said grinning, his red eyes piercing my body  
_

_He grabbed me by the neck, strangling my throat, rising me to my feet  
_

_"That's just half of what i felt" he said pushing me into the wall, i coughed out some blood and he grinned at his success  
_

_"natsu...please" i cried "please natsu it hurts so much" i begged  
_

_"please"  
_

_"Sorry Luce, im barely getting started" he said  
_

_"please" i whispered before i blanked out  
_

* * *

_**TT _ TT is all i can say, i actually cried while writing this cuz i felt so bad for making Natsu do this to Lucy TT_TT**  
_

_**Please Review, thank you for reading  
**_


	11. Darkness

_**~ Darkness ~**  
_

_"Natsu...Please" i whispered_

_I slowly opened my eyes, but i saw nothing. Raising to my feet immediately, i felt a sharp pain stab my stomach and i felt back to the floor just as fast as i had gotten up. I looked around but all i saw was a deep color of black. I lifted my hands close to my eyes, but it looked the same. Pitch black.  
_

_"HELOOO!" i yelled, with every yell i felt the pain get stronger.  
_

_Silence, it was like a deep cave all i could hear where my own thoughts.  
_

_"Pleasee" i whispered tears falling off my cheeks "Pleasse, just stop"  
_

_My sobs were interrupted by a flashing bright light opening in front of me, raising to my feet, the light pushed me down.  
_

_Then i saw it. It was my apartment window!  
_

_But why? Then i saw a pair of hands stretch in front of the view and what i saw startled me more than anything i had ever seen.  
_

_A pink stamp and the back of my right hand. That was me stretching, that was me in my bed waking up stretching to the morning light. But i was here so who was that?  
_

_Then it hit me what if, what if i was dead?  
_


	12. There's Still Hope

_**~There's Still Hope~**  
_

_I watched in terror as the girl's reflection showed my worst fear. It really was me. Shoulder length blond hair with big brown eyes. I always wanted to see myself from another point of view but this is not what i meant._

_The girl or rather me moved on it's own brushing her hair like the normal routine. Brush, fix,brush some more and practice smiling before leaving.  
_

_I wanted to scream i wanted to yell, She closed the door placing the keys in her bag, No! it was my bag. That wasn't Lucy, that wasn't me. She ran down the stairs, the movement made my head spin. I always did this but this was different. I was stuck inside my own body.  
_

_"Ready?" asked a voice, which i knew all to well  
_

_My head flew up and i could tell the girl was smiling like an idiot  
_

_"Yeah" she said, the words escaping from my mouth with out my acknowledgement  
_

_"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" i yelled raising to my feet, i felt a pain in my stomach but i pushed it away, i had to do something.  
_

_He smirked and extended out his hand  
_

_"Don't!" i yelled, not to Natsu but to myself  
_

_My heart sank as the me reached for his hand, locking finger with each other  
_

_I let myself drop to the floor  
_

_"Why..?" i whispered  
_

_He smiled, and so did the me. They walked towards school, gasps and giggles as we reached the school doors  
_

_"I need to get something from my locker,kay" i said, the words hurt-ed me most than anything  
_

_"Kay" i mumbled "kay..?"  
_

_"Sure" he responded, he let go off my hand and i could feel disgust all over my body  
_

_I stood up once again glaring to the locker  
_

_"don't, run" i whispered  
_

_But my words seemed nothing less that dust in the wind  
_

_She inserted the combination and the locker flew open  
_

_This wasn't me, the real me would have struggled, the real me would have gotten frustrated and asked for help.  
_

_"Someone, please notice" i whispered  
_

_"ohhh, Lucy" said Erza walking closer towards me_

_I walked closer to the view, praying that she would notice something wrong  
_

_"Heyy" i said in a more cheerful mood than usual  
_

_She raised a brow but didn't push it  
_

_Please do push it Erza, i begged  
_

_She smiled, and i knew then all hoped were gone  
_

_"Soo i heard" she said with a smirk  
_

_Heard what? What did she heard?  
_

_I felt the me smile and she let out a small giggle  
_

_"Yeah" she said  
_

_I felt my blood boil, Yeah..? Was this chick stupid or what! Erza please notice something!  
_

_Natsu came into view again, with his hand placed around my shoulders  
_

_"Don't touch me!" i yelled  
_

_The me turned around and smiled at him, his cheeks turned bright red and he looked away  
_

_I could hear Erza laugh "So it is true" she said  
_

_"How about a little something, for conformation" giggled Mira as she walked over  
_

_My eyes widen. "No" i whispered  
_

_The view turned to Natsu who's cheeks were bright red  
_

_"no" i whispered again tears in my eyed  
_

_"please everything but that" i said again  
_

_"Mmm sure how about it" i heard myself talk  
_

_That sentence brought more pain than any cut or would  
_

_My eyes began to water and i closed the shut, hoping it would block the future memories this would bring, hoping it would blur the view. But no matter how shut i had my eyes, i still felt it  
_

_The warm pressure in my lips, from the man i hated the most  
_

_I heard cheers and claps and Wooo's and congrats  
_

_But my sob's buried all the sounds, my fingers traced my lips  
_

_The sensation still lingered, i felt the view come back to light  
_

_But i turned my back against it, anything that this girl did they weren't my doings, But deep down i knew they were...  
_

_Erza smiled on so did Mira "ok then see you guys later" they said waving goodbye  
_

_My back still faced the view, but i could clearly see the plaster smiles on their faces  
_

_"Got everything...?" asked Natsu  
_

_"Not yet" i said  
_

_I tilted my head back just enough to see the view of my eyes  
_

_i sighed as the me grabbed a book  
_

_At least i don't have to take the test, i mumbled with a small smile  
_

_I expected her to close the locker and head back to Natsu, but she just stood there  
_

_I slowly turned around, then i saw it  
_

_A small blue note, between some notes, and book  
_

_I smiled at the sight, not all hope was lost. I still had a chance  
_

_"Lucy..?" called Natsu  
_

_I stood, looking at the view, Why didn't she reach for it?  
_

_"Yeah, got it" she said showing him the book, he smiled and offered his hand  
_

_All hopes started to fade, but her view didn't turn to Natsu as i expected  
_

_She took one last look at the note, and i could feel both me and her smiled  
_

_She closed the locker, and reached for his Hands  
_

_maybe my body was taken, along with my spirit._

_ But there something you can never take away from a girl, and that's their heart and love  
_

_"And i Natsu Dragneel, Have a lot of that!" i whispered  
_

_I felt the girl smile, not for one of Natsu's jokes, because she deep down knew  
_

_Who the real owner of this body was!  
_

_I sat back down, arm around my knees  
_

_Not all hope was lost  
_

_i just had to wait...  
_

_I had to wait for My Secret Admire..  
_

_For my one and only True Love  
_

* * *

**:D hehehe**_  
_

**hope you liked it! I know Natsu's a Cow but that's part of the story,**

** sooo Natsu and Lucy are going out that's a B*tch  
**

**XP see ya in the next chapter**


	13. Awake

_**~Awake~**  
_

_The room was silent, and the bright li__ght coming from the window did no use in hiding the mess of the fight that night. Small drops of blood stained the carpet, and neither him or his missing room mate could call it theirs._**_  
_**

_Raising a hand to shine out the sun, the dark haired man laid on the floor. The wounds of that night had gone missing. He was completely intact, no scratches or cuts, no running fresh blood, no sore muscles. Nothing.  
_

_He viewed the room, if it wasn't for the upside down furniture, or the broken glass here and there, or the out of place items. He would have thought the night before had never happened. That it was just a simple nightmare, with no further meaning. His fingers traced to his bottom lip, smoothing the lost contact that was no longer there. Flashing memories of that night filled his head.  
_

_What happened that night..? he asked himself, he was lost in mind and all he could do was whisper the name he loved so much to hear.  
_

_"Lucy" he whispered, tears threatening to fall  
_

_His eyes closed, just as the room was filled with a blinding light  
_

_A figure of a man stood in-front of him. A wide grin on his lips and a small dash of pink on his hair. As a his deadly mocking voice whispered into his  
_

_"Good Nite, Gray"  
_


	14. Review

Ok so i been getting a lot of reviews and Pm's about how confusing the story is or about how the readers get lost here and there.

And i understand this story is a bit confusing, well more than a bit. So this is going to be sort of a review or look back at the previous chapters ok :)

So if you are or were confused before i recommend that you continue reading :)

If you continue to have questions or doubts don't hesitate to ask or comment

So here it is-

**_Secret Admire_**

**Lucy as a new student starts attending Fairy Tail Academy. **

**After a few weeks she starts receiving small blue notes in her locker. Love poems.  
**

**She is happy, but she doubts that they have any real feelings behind them. **

**As she keeps receiving the letters, she finds herself more in love with this Secret Admirer of hers, which we all know who it is ;)**

**Natsu has some strong feelings about Lucy.**

**When he finds out about the Poems or letters, he is less than happy.**

**While at home, Lucy finally decides to tell someone about the Poems.**

**When searching for her phone, to call Levy she finds herself with her mom**

**She and her mom are the only one's homes and a story twist happens.**

**Revealing that in this story her dad died instead of her mom.**

**She and her mom have a nice Daughter and Mother moment, which is what Lucy always hoped for.**

**Finally calling Levy, they decide for Lucy to come visit Levy at the Dorms to talk.**

**Accidentally going into the boys dorms than the girls, Lucy finds her self in a mess.**

**Natsu already suspects that Gray is Lucy's Secret Admirer**

**A Huge fight Breaks out, leaving Gray and Natsu Wounded, While Lucy is roaming around the dorm seeing new people and making "**_New Friends"_ _  
_

**Lucy over hears the fight, bumping into Gray as he runs out of his room. **

**Gray and Natsu Share a room at the dorm, making things complicated.**

**Lucy deciding to help, drags Gray out of the dorms, forgetting completely about Levy.**

**Natsu who was still inside the dorm, see's Gray and Lucy hand-in-hand running out of the dorms.**

**As the possessive freak that he is, he decides to do something less than nice.**

**After a long run, Lucy and Gray decide to take a break.**

**Lucy is having some weird feelings which she talks over with Gray.**

**Suddenly his mood and attitude changing, Gray Forcefully Kisses Lucy.**

**Lucy is shocked as she pushes him away as Gray attitude continues to change**

**Lucy runs away devastated, while Gray runs after her.  
**

**Begging her to come back he continues to change.**

**The begging changes to rude foul language towards Lucy, which makes her run faster away from him.**

**Far away we notice someone watching, a dash of pink on there hair**

**Running for a long time, Lucy comes to a stop**

**Knowing that she is now lost, she hears a noise far away**

**Hiding behind some dumpster, she see's a man leaving an empty building.**

**After him leaves another man, making his way towards were Lucy is hiding**

**Panicking she picks up an old Broom and attacks the man.**

**Later on finding it's Natsu.  
**

**Natsu like nothing has happened, continues to be his normal self. **

**Lucy as smart that she is notices something wrong in him and in his lies.**

**Natsu being discovered, shows his true colors. **

**Mad at Lucy for defying him, he attacks her.**

**Leaving her hurt and bleeding**

**A Huge magical Power absorbs her and she is left unconscious on Natsu's hold**

**Then finding out that she is inside herself...**

This is were most confusion starts happening so let me explain. Lucy wakes up but she is not herself.

Sort of like you are still inside your body, but you do not control it.

As if someone was controlling it for you, and all you can do is watch yourself Talk, and go on pretending it is you.

She has no control over her movements or her words, she is simply stuck inside her mind sort of her conscience.

**Seeing everything thru her eyes, and it's later revealed that she is inside her thoughts**

**The Magic power that absorbs Lucy, as most of you already know. Was Natsu's magic**

**Still left unexplained until further Chapters which are still being processed**

**Waking up in someone procession, Which we all know is Natsu's**

**At school she and Natsu come hand-in-hand, Natsu telling everyone that they are going out, Much to Lucy's dismay**

**Forcing a kiss on her to prove there relationship, Lucy is heartbroken**

**While her other self is opening her locker, **

**Her last hope of freedom is shown, with a simple small blue card from her lost Secret admirer :3  
**

**Later we find Gray unconscious at the dorms,**

** Remembering all the happenings from the night before he is consumed into the same light as Lucy. **

**Left in the same position as Lucy, were he has no control of his body.**

So Now Gray is in trouble and so is Lucy, But hope still remains in the Blue Notes. But time is running out and they need to catch Natsu before this goes any longer.

Natsu's magic is strong, and the mystery still remains of who that man from the other night was.

There friends have no idea of what's happening, so it's only up to Lucy and Gray to save each other

Can they do it..?

Can Gray and Lucy escape out of the reach of Natsu..?

And what about the Secret Admirer...what will Lucy say when she find out who he really is...?

GrayLu is at risk, and the only way to help is to keep reading and find out what happens!

Review and save GrayLu from the hands Of The Fire Dragon Slayer

Cya Later Readers, Hoped it helped :D


	15. The Promise

_**~The Promise~**_

_Spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that was me in the mirror. Of course there's nothing wrong with seeing your stunning self in the small bathroom mirror. That is unless you are washing your face with out moving a single muscle, that is when you start to worry.  
_

_And that my friends was me right now. Washing my face with out my consent._

_As if looking thru my eyes, i saw myself doing the usual morning routine. And it annoyed the crap out of me. The last thing i wanted was someone else doing my job._

_I remembered a shinning bright light, and a dash of pink hair before i found myself in this mess._

_...Dash of pink hair..._

_"Natsu!" i yelled, though my lips failed to move_

_My body continued to move on it own, as if programmed. I watched silently, thinking of a way to get away. I watched and watched, as if watching my favorite Tv Show.  
_

_Then the me picked up my black mesh backpack from the now clean room. The upside furniture was in place and the broken glass along with the blood stains were gone, banished from this earth. _

_Who ever was doing this had a strong magical power and i could sense it. Most of the kids in this school along with me were normal students. But now and then a few kids with magic enrolled. _

_Magic was rare, and to have this sort of energy was unthinkable. _

_The room itself looked like nothing bad had ever happened in ages, but it was a lie, an illusion._

_Memories of me and Natsu's fight, waking up on the floor studying the mess of a room, then that voice..._

_"Good Night Gray" it whispered_

_My eyes widened as i gained control of my body once again. I dashed towards the door, running towards the academy. As i pushed my self through the crowd, i only kept think of one thing.  
_

_In finding Lucy_

_I needed to find her._

_I needed to warn her about Natsu._

_He was dangerous and he..he.._

_He was burning with desire to have her...to make her, his_

_I would have never thought Natsu would be a magic carrier, but looks deceive_

_And if he was with Lucy right now, she was in a huge mess_

_"Lucy" i whispered_

_Raising my head, i could already see the academy_

_I needed to hurry, i had no time to waste _

_"Hold on Lucy...I'll find you" i said, looking up to the sky_

_"I promise"_


	16. Lisanna

**Hey Guys what's up :) I know i haven't written in like for ever but i was busy reading Itachi X Sakura Fanfictions :3 XD :P WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I JUST FUCKING LOVE THEM ugiyaisybfyasibtiwyetibaywkn WELL HAVE FUN :) Any body else ship them..? CUZ IF YOU DO YOUR FUCKING AWESOME!**

* * *

**~Lisanna~**

**Gray's P.O.V**

I could already see the building, it was so close, I dind't fully understand what was going on but what ever it was it wouldn't end with pink rainbows

As soon as i reached the academy i ran towards Lucy's locker. If i knew anything about Lucy is that she had English first period meaning she needed her books. But once i got there my whole word crashed, once again

There in between the small commotion of the hallway, was Natsu and Lucy kissing

Natsu's arm was on her waist, there eyes closed shut. Mira was giggling and Erza was speechless.

But i couldn't stay still, my heart ached

"Lucy.." i whispered

They soon broke the kiss and Lucy was blushing red along with an idiot grinning Natsu, how much i wanted to punch him in the face right then and there, but once again

How could she? Did the day before meant nothing to her? of course i forced myself on her, but that wasn't me my instics took over, it had to mean something to her right..?

I was about to give, give up on this whole mess. Just give up and go back home were my bed would be waiting for me.. Maybe i was just over reacting, maybe it was a bad dream, i had to wake up! I had to snap out of this and go back to reality.

I was about to turn away, when i happened to catch a glimpse of Lucy, Not blushing but smiling not a happy Yay! i just got kissed smile, but a peaceful smile

And that's when i happened to see a blue envelope on her hands, but that was my...

And idea hit my brain and i grabbed my stuff running towards my class, suddenly i knew how to get Lucy back.

How could i let this chance pass me by..?

As i ran towards gym class i happened to bump into a small girl, i sighed maybe Lucy's bad luck wore off on me. I was about to apologize when i saw who it was

"Lisanna..?"

She din't answer she just stared, maybe i hit her a little to hard.

"Li-" i was about to say, when i noticed the small tear rolling down her cheek

"hey-hey, what's wrong are you hurt..?"

Her eyes were open in shock and she was trembling, i hoped Mira wasn't close or i was a dead man

Before i could place my hand on her shoulder, she stood up and ran out of my view, I stood there speechless, what was her issue..?

I took a glace back to were Lucy and Natsu where but they were gone, and so was Mira and Erza

I looked back to the running Lisanna, should i follow her..? i weighted my options and let out a loud sigh this day was just going to be the end of me,

I dashed towards her direction, my plan would have to wait a bit longer

I just hoped i could act normal in history class,

I used to enjoy having class with the gang, but this, this was just going to end in a disaster i was sure of it


	17. Confusion in between Secret

**YaY Schools almost over! but my $%&* teacher is still making us do work TT_TT i hate this but ohh well, hope you like this chapter. I actually had a few written down but i never uploaded them soo *hehhee* enjoy?**

* * *

**~Confusion in between Secrets~**

"Hey Li, Wait up!" i yelled after her

**_Damn! this chick could run_**

She took a left going towards the girls gym,

I sighed i had no other option time for a shortcut! I let my view off of her for a couple of seconds as i dashed thru the cafeteria. Students with their breakfast screamed at the sudden push, i took a right then i jumped over the small gardening class fence. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if i borrowed their garden for a while. I dashed right thru making sure not to damaged the flowers and vegetables any further.

Then right there for a brief second i had my two second lead. I pushed thru the small wooden door turning to my left bumping right into Lisanna.

She left out a loud yelp before she crashed into the ground. My heart was racing and my head was pounding had it been that long since i had last ran or was i just out of shape?

Lisanna's eyes looked up and as she saw me her eyes began to water again

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY?!" she yelled dusting her self up, her tears were visible and for some reason my heart ached. Why was she so worked up about? I was the one with a broken heart, so why was she crying?

She pushed me and stormed off

"Lisanna Listen to me" i turned facing her back

"NO! Gray you listen to me!" she yelled her face now turning my way

"I'm tired and exhausted of you and Natsu's dumb games" she yelled with each word her finger poked my chest

"I'm tired of being used as a toy, Of being just a friend to you two!

"Li, what are you-

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled her voice filled with rage, her tears were falling free but i was beginning to think she din't even care anymore

"What do you want from ME?!"

"JUST what the HELL do you want? Why can't you or Natsu just leave me alone?!" WHY?!"

"I just-

"YOU just what Gray?!" she screamed her white hair bouncing with every yell

"I just want to know why your crying that's all" i whispered,

**_Well this was embarrassing here i was Gray Fullbuster probably the hottest guy in school, notice i said "probably" and i was here getting yelled at by my childhood friend for what i think is no reason at all_**

Lisanna looked at me for a second before she threw her hands out in desperation, she sat down on the wooden fence covering her face with her hands

"Li?

"Just go, please" she whispered, she was trying hard to cover the sounds off her sobs but it was useless

I sat besides her, her chest was rising with every deep breath, Why? Why was she trying so hard to cover up her tears? I had seen her cry many times so why now? Was it because of the push or something else? But what could it be, unless she was upset because of-ohhh

"Li, i need your help" i whispered

She slowly raised her head whipping away some of the tears "huh?"

"Well technically we both need each others help" i said standing up from my place

"And why do you think i would help you?" she asked sarcasticly

"This is about Natsu isnt it?" i asked

"about that kiss he shared with Lucy" her eyes opened widen and a small blush covered her face

"If there happy-

"THERE NOT!" i yelled

"There not happy, That's what you don't get!"

"I finally figured it out! Why you were crying, so Why Lisanna? Why Now?!"

Her head lowered and she took a deep breath

"Li, I just don't get it since when have i or Natsu treated you as a toy or just as a friend?"

"Is not as if you treated me as an enemy Gray! That wasn't what i meant!"

"Then what did you mean Lisanna? Because right now your making it really hard for me to follow"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY GRAY!" THAT I LOVED YOU? THAT I LOVED NATSU!

"Of course you loved us Lisanna were friends after all"

"NOT AS FRIENDS GRAY!"

"THEN AS WHAT! LISANNA ?AS WHAT ELSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY LOVE US AS?

"AS A COUPLE GRAY! AS A COUPLE GOD DAMN IT!

"What?" i whispered, my voice sounding more as a gasp of air

"as a couple Gray, i liked you and Natsu as a couple, as in i wanted to be with you guys and hold hands all that stuff"

**_So she loved us all along? Huh? funny how things work out don't they almost as if a fairy tale_**

"Since when? i asked

"What do you care! You saw what happen! Natsu Loves Lucy and so does she, so it doesn't matter anymore!" she yelled her tears starting to form again

"Is useless now! It just hurts you know..? she sat back down her small cut hair sticking to her shoulders

"That's what you don't get Lisanna, they don't"

"Ohh grow up Gray! You just saw them! They kissed! there's nothing else we can do!"

"and if i told you we could? Then would you help?"

"It's useless! din't you hear?Useless as in there's no hope!"

"ahh, but there is, and it's all in here" i said as i slowly took a small blue note from my jacket

"a note? That's it a Note is going to help my love life?DON"T mock me Fullbuster!" she yelled standing from her place

"look Lisanna i don't know what happen between us or you and Natsu but i am more than willing to help, you just have to trust me in this. Lucy...Lucy is not herself right now, but with this- I said showing her the note

-With this i believe we can help, to get her back and to finally knock some sense into Natsu. You known him longer, you know he's not the same Lisanna, you just have to trust me"

She stood still taking in all i had just afforded, she shocked her head slowly and she softly spoke "and if it doesn't work?And all of this just turns back on us? then what Gray? Then what do we do?What if there truly happy and we just step in, then what? Do we just brake them a part because of our selfishness?"

"If she truly is happy,...then...-

**_Then i'll what?let her go?_**

"Then i'll have to see it, and if not i'll never let go off her Lisanna"

"Lucy is the only one i have eyes for, so i'm sorry if this hurts you but i really need you in this, so what will it be?

"are you in?"

...

...

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Muahhahhahahahahaha I'm super evil :D**

**so you liked or disliked?**

**Don't forget TO LEAVE A COMMENT, yeah you know who you are**

**Till next time! CYA :D**


End file.
